


Spooky Movie

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD Spoopy Games [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Scary Movies, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15





	Spooky Movie

Lance stretches after putting the finishing touches on the blanket fort before going to the kitchen to check on Hunk. Hunk had taken responsibility for making the pizza and caramel corn for the evening.

“How goes the snackage?” He asks. Hunk looks up from his phone with a smile.

“Pizza is almost done. We're just waiting on Pidge to get back with the candy and drinks. She's also grabbing Shiro and Keith, so they don't get lost,” he answers. Lance nods in acceptance.

“Cool. And Keith promised to bring his horror movie collection, so we should be set! I'm gonna go change then,” Lance says. Hunk is about to answer, but Pidge waltzes in the front door with the other two following.

“I have arrived with sustenance!” She declares, bringing the shopping bags to Hunk. Hunk graciously takes them and sorts everything out.

"Hey guys! I was about to go change. Everything else is all set up if you are all ready. We were just waiting on you to show up with the movies,” Lance explains and then leaves. Pidge makes sure he's out of range before turning to the others.

"So, Allura is ready, right?” She asks Shiro. “Yeah, she's in the backyard. I still don't think this is a good idea, Pidge. Lance hasn't done anything to deserve this,” he says. Hunk nods in agreement.

“Seriously. Remember the last time you scared him? He didn't talk to you for a week!”

“It'll be fine, he'll get a good laugh out of it...once he's done screaming like a little girl,” Pidge counters with some giggles. “And it's not like we're doing this in public this time,” she adds. Keith snickers a little too before heading into the living room with the movies. Shiro and Hunk share a long suffering look as Shiro and Pidge follow him and decide on their spots. Hunk takes the pizzas out of the oven and makes a small goodie bowel for Allura and slips it out the back door before joining the rest of the group, including Lance, in the living room for the spooky movie marathon they'd been planning for the past month.

The first movie Keith put on was Scream. Everyone's invested in the movie after twenty minutes, and then a phone rings, making everyone jump. Keith pauses the movie as everyone searches for whose it is. It turns out to be Lance's, and an unknown number. He just ignores it and turns back to Keith to have him play the movie again. But his phone rings again, the same unknown number displayed on the screen. He frowns and ignores it again, but it starts to ring seconds after and Lance gets fed up enough to answer it.

"Hello?” He asks, irritated. There's heavy breathing on the line but no answer. “Hello? If this is just a prank, I'm hanging up,” Lance says, giving the caller one chance. There's a sigh on the line.

“I apologize, I can't do this. It's Allura. Pidge paid me to mess with you during your movie marathon,” Allura confesses on the phone. Lance sighs.

"It's cool. I figured she'd try something. Are you outside right now?” Lance asks. The others look surprised at the turn in conversation, thinking it wasn't the prank.

“Yes, in the backyard,” Allura answers.

"You might as well join us then. We're only twenty minutes in to Scream.” Allura agrees and Lance hangs up. The back door opens and closes a moment after, with a sheepish Allura entering the room. Pidge pouts while Keith is indifferent. Shiro and Hunk just sigh in relief.

"I do apologize Pidge. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it,” she says as she settles in between Lance and Hunk with her goodies. Pidge just sighs.

“I guess. Sorry for making you sit outside for so long,” Pidge responds. Allura just waives her off and Keith takes this moment to start the movie again. Lance leans over to Allura and whispers into her ear.

“Thanks again for not going through with her prank. I knew something was gonna happen, I just didn't know what.”

“It's no trouble. I'd rather not make my friends upset with me if I can help it,” she replies with a smile. With that cleared, everyone settles back down and enjoys getting spooked by the movies without interruption, and everyone ends up falling asleep sometime during one of the Halloween movies.


End file.
